Halcyon Days No More
by vall94
Summary: An innocent otaku is the first to find out her class' loser will become the 10th generation Vongola mafia boss. The funny thing is, nobody believes her. It's just a role playing game... isn't it? "This is the most insane school ever!" / onesided OC59
1. Farewell, Halcyon Days

Disclaimer: KHR ownage goes to Amano Akira, the genius that drew a manga about kick ass hot mafia guys! Bow down to the awesomeness! Oh, yeah, OC's mine, it wouldn't be called an OC if it weren't… so yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Farewell, Halcyon Days**

Ever wondered that it's strange when no matter how much of uproar and ruckus Tsuna and company cause in Namimori not even a single person suspects them of being in the mafia? Nobody finds it strange that a fifteen year old half Italian teen that looks like a typical delinquent carries around explosives and actually uses them on living people. Neither is it strange when the school's baseball star runs around cutting stuff with a katana that a minute ago was a wooden kendo training sword. And who cares that some good for nothing kid shows inhuman strength and is called by random suspicious people the tenth generation future boss of some fancy Italian sounding family. And what about the little kid who proclaims himself as the future boss' tutor, dressed as a mafioso, pointing a green gun, formerly a chameleon, at random people?

Meh, nothing to worry about… Like even the before mentioned baseball star, everyone ignorantly assumes it is just a mafia role playing game... a fun game that just so happens to injure people and cause havoc with "toys" that presumably are just too realistic. The numerous suspicious suit wearing people that randomly appear around the mafia game players are also "normal". Everyone's calm and uninterested. They mind the ruckus, the insanity and the abnormality of it all and continue with their boring everyday lives like it never happened. It's all on a daily basis in Namimori so why bother? They're just kids playing a kids' game. Don't worry about it!

"Well, _I_ can't! It's insane, I tell you! Can't you _see_! They're in the _real_ mafia! Believe me! It's not like I'm telling you shinigami exist!" A brown-black haired girl yelled in a third floor classroom in Namimori Middle, surprising a bunch of her classmates who turned their attention to her. Another girl, the one the brown head yelled to, looked around in alarm at the people staring. She shook her hazel head, sighing and patted her friend's shoulder.

"Hatsukaichi, calm down, please! You're making people stare at us…" The hazel haired girl whispered, looking about with grayish blue eyes to make sure her classmates had stopped looking. "And quit it with that shinigami nonsense. The note thingy isn't real." Hatsukaichi uneasily gaped at her classmate.

"Kitamura-san, it's not like the Light Yagami business, you don't believe me…" She furrowed childish eyebrows and sat back down in her desk by the windows while looking through the glass in deep thought. The girl with hazel hair and blue eyes, now known as Kitamura, sat in the desk next to Hatsukaichi, facing her with an awkward smile.

"Sorry, Hatsuka... But I still think you're being paranoid. I mean, come on! Dame Tsuna a mafia boss? Who'd come up with that stupid idea? It's like saying you're a straight A student." Kitamura giggled at the thought receiving a shallow attempt of a glare from her classmate. "Though I do get why you'd fantasize the part about Gokudera-kun. He probably looks so badass with a gun and a suit~…" A number of stars seemed to appear in front of her eyes. "He's so dreamy~…" While picturing it Hatsukaichi also seemed to start spacing out with a blush but she shook herself out of it in time to think of a comeback.

"Stop fangirl drooling like Ino, Kitamura. You look stupid," she said with dull eyes.

"It's called love. There's nothing stupid about it!" The blue eyed girl retorted turning back to normal. "And who the hell is Ino? Another one of your anime characters? If you pull yourself out of fantasy world once in a while and look around the actual real world, I'm sure you'll find someone you'd totally crush over. Right Mizu~?" Kitamura looked over to the boy with black hair and gray eyes with thin rimmed glasses who sat on the desk in front. He was writing something in his note book with an impassive expression.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, Rei-chan…" The boy replied with a bored face not even bothering to turn around and continued his work.

"That doesn't count. You and Morisaka-kun are childhood friends and he'd agree with you about anything just like Shikamaru does with Ino." Hatsukaichi pointed out. "Anyway, don't change the subject! What about Yamamoto? He's the perfect mafioso with that nice guy façade of his! He looks so nice and friendly but he's actually a stuck up insensitive and dangerous jerk! All popular guys are!"

"Ah~… You're just saying that because he rejected some friend of yours in elementary… A hot and talented guy like him can't be that bad. The way he swings that bat at practice~! It makes me wish I was round and white so he would hit on me~!" Rin went back to stargazing and Hatsukaichi sent her a brown eyed deadpan look again.

"What? You mean a baseball? Who'd want to be a basball…? Typical Ino… spouting nonsense…" the brunette muttered to herself, not fazed by the sudden change of her friend's target of affection.

"Who's Rin swooning over this time…?" said a voice in front of Hatsukaichi. A tall girl looking similar to the boy in front of Kitamura with short straight black hair and gray deadpan bespectacled eyes sat down on the desk next to her lookalike. She looked back boringly at Rin who was now giggling like a pervert with her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun, you hit so hard this time~…" Rin moaned in her daydream making the tall girl and Hatsukaichi sweat drop.

"Forget I asked." The black haired girl casually said while turning forward and proceeded to take out a text book from her school bag.

"Morisaka-san, you believe me don't you?" Hatsukaichi bended over her desk table to give the girl a pair of pleading puppy eyes. Morisaka had to turn back again to silently stare with a calculating gaze at the brunette for a while.

"Believe what, Hatsuka?"

"You know, about the…" Hatsuka looked around the occupants in the room with narrowed eyes and leaned in putting a hand by her mouth, "mafia…" she whispered it like it was some kind of a big secret. Morisaka studied the brown head again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see any reason to be alarmed. All facts point to the whole thing being a mere role playing game," she said while, once again, facing forward, opening the text book and continuing her reading.

"Gah? What? You, too? You know, I feel like you're starting to become more and more like Byakuya each time you shoot me down like that…? How stoic of you to keep denying the truth…"

Morisaka lifted her gaze to briefly glance back at the snickering otaku. "I am not familiar with the person, whose name you're referring to. Now if you please, lunch break is almost at its end and I do not intend to give this matter any more attention." She continued reading and ignored her desk mate.

Hatsukaichi fell on her face from her leaning over the desk and leaned back in her seat, her theory shot down for the third time in two minutes. "There's no way so many suspicious people are taking part of some kids' game…," she muttered to herself while looking at the ceiling, "and for such a long time… even cosplay skits don't last that long… the participants get tired… and these guys are at it 24/7…"

A moment later shouts were heard from the corridor and three boys entered the classroom, one yelling at the second while the third tried to calm him down. Hatsuka followed them with narrowed brown eyes as they made their way to the third, the shortest boy's seat.

"Juudaime! Please give me authorization to break the fucking baseball freak's neck! He went too far, hitting you on the back like that!" The one with silver chin length hair glared with green eyes at the tall one while breaking an imaginary neck in the air for emphasis. _'That overdone loyalty… Soifon…'_

"Hiii! Go-gokudera-kun, please don't! Not here! No violence!" The short one shrieked shooting up from his seat and stood between the two while waving his hands frantically. _'Meek and a worrywart… Hanataro…'_

"Ahaha! Gokudera, you're funny! I was just patting Tsuna on the back, no harm meant." Yamamoto laughed again as if remembering it. _'Happy-go-lucky baseball addict… Minorin…'_

"That was just a pat…?" Tsuna stopped his freak out session to sweatdrop. "I nearly fell…" he cried out.

"Guess I don't know my own strength, sorry Tsuna!" The black haired boy beamed once again his toothy grin.

"A-ah… It's alright Yamamoto…" Tsuna meekly said sitting back down.

"Cheh! You lucked out this time, bastard! I'll let it slide since the tenth accepted your sorry ass excuse of an apology…" Hayato turned and made his way to the front desk. Takeshi also went to his in the back of Hatsuka's row. Tsuna sighed deeply and lay down on the table silently complaining about how these things only happened to him.

Hatsukaichi finally tore her gaze away from the scene when the bell rang and looked out the window to the school entrance. There, a black haired tonfa wielding boy with the disciplinary committee's uniform on his shoulders and the chairman armband on the sleeve was mercilessly beating up some poor kid who just happened to be a couple of seconds late. The girl looked away shocked from the daily Hibari gore scene and, instead, decided to stare at her desk with her head in her palms trying to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine.

"This is the most insane school ever!" She muttered wide eyed to herself. Just then, the teacher came in silencing the chattering students and started class.

That was Hatsukaichi Mikami, 13 years old, a first year Namimori middle school student, class 1-A. She has nearly black dark brown hair going down to her back with a right sideways parting, dark brown eyes, black childish eyebrows and a round snub nose. She has a tomboyish appearance with a slim built but almost no noticeable curves, her height is 167cm or 5'5" and she weighs around 50kg or 111lbs. She is acquainted with her three classmates sitting nearest to her desk - the giddy Kitamura Rin on the side and the stoic Morisaka twins - Mizuki and his twin sister, Sakura, in front. But they are just background characters in this story, so let's focus on the main one. When did Mikami become aware of the truth about our future Vongola Decimo and the mafia, you ask? Well, to tell that story we have to start at the beginning…

"Come on, lady! Push! You can do it! I can see the baby's he-"

STOOOOP! STOP! Stop... I didn't mean that far back in the very beginning! What I meant was...

A month back, at the Namimori Middle opening ceremony was when Mikami first met Sawada Tsunayoshi, still innocent and unaware of his future. She was standing in front of the board with the class assignments trying to find her class. Trailing a finger through names, she moved left without looking when she bumped into someone. Fate had nothing to do with it... ...well... actually... you get it...

"Hiie!" That someone made a strange sound between a yelp and a squeak from a rubber ducky and fell down even though the impact wasn't really that hard.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking…" Mikami immediately apologized and looked down to a short boy with spiky brown hair and warm wide chocolate eyes. '_Heh, he fell down so easy, how moe…' _Cue grinning here.

"A-ah! No, no, I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't see you…" The boy managed to say and standing up, he noticed Mikami looking at him strangely. Looking back made him feel very nervous so he turned his head fast back to the board only to hit his nose. "Ow!" He held it and stepped a few steps back as to get away from the violent name list.

"Bwahaha!" Mikami exploded in laughter patting the board. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Haha! But… Hah! It's so funny… Hahaha! Moe~!"

"Ahaha…" The boy stared at her awkwardly still clutching his nose and tried to laugh, too. _'M-moe? Am I supposed to be an anime character…?'_

"I'm sorry but you have to admit it's hilarious. You fell so easily and then right after that you smacked your nose on the board! Ahaha! Seriously, who does that?" She wiped the stray tears from her eyes and hugged her hurting from laughter stomach.

"A-ah… It's okay… I guess…" he stammered and they returned their attention back to the name list. The two continued looking from where they left off, their eyes landing on the same class – 1-A. They looked at eachother surprised and then smiled.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh? Looks like we'll be in the same class, Sawada-san." Mikami said. "I'm counting on you."

"Yeah, me too, Hatsukaichi-san." Tsuna nodded meekly.

"Well then, I better go. The assembly should start soon. See ya in homeroom, Sawada!" And with a wave, she left off.

Ehem. That's more what I meant. Anyway. It was their first meeting, still normal and innocent with nothing mafia related. In Mikami, Tsuna left an impression of an unconfident shy klutz, but still, he was nice and too cute for a boy. He, on the other hand, thought Mikami was an anime otaku that could laugh at almost anything but at least she was a bright person. A few days after Mikami met Tsuna at the opening ceremony came the day a mysterious small hitman turned Dame Tsuna's life upside down.

Mikami was calmly walking out of her home, dressed in her school's summer uniform with a blue and green striped T-shirt under her unbuttoned short sleeved white uniform shirt and the school's blue schoolbag held by her hand over her right shoulder. She strolled down the road by the river with her blue skirt and sneakers as she yawned sleepily. Just then she saw a short boxers clad spiky brown headed boy dashing over the near river bridge and then towards Namimori middle while shouting about "confessing" with his "dying will".

"…the fuck?" Mikami could only gape wide eyed at the cloud trails of dust that followed the boy. "Was that Sawada? How can he run that fast? And was that fire on his forehead…?" she muttered and squinted her eyes to see. Her gaze went up to a strange green parachute with yellow eyes in the sky above her carrying some kind of baby with weird sideburns, a suit and a fedora hat. The baby seemed to smirk and wave at her. Slightly gaping, Mikami looked dully back at where the insane boy disappeared to and put a hand over her forehead.

"Huh? Am I sick or something? I feel fine though… Maybe I'm still a bit sleepy…" The brown head shook it off and continued to school.

Mikami got her second doze of shock this morning when Rin, her classmate next to her, informed her that their class' Dame Tsuna had confessed half naked to the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko and thus pissed off one of their senpai, Mochida.

"Eh? So I wasn't seeing things…" Mikami said while taking her books out. "And you also saw that weird flame of sorts on his forehead? It was kinda like it was made of reiatsu or chakra. What's up with that?"

"Flame? What are you talking about? Have you been watching too much anime lately?" Rin gave her classmate a dull look.

"Noo~ ...Well, not more than usually and last night I stood up only until two because I finished a season. But that's uninportant and has nothing to do with this. You didn't see it? It was big and orange and blazed right here." Mikami put a hand pointing up on her forehead and moved her spread fingers like a wavering flame. "I can draw you a picture if you like?" Rin shook her sweatdropping head and turned to the black haired girl in front of Mikami.

"Sakura, ya seen any forehead fires lately?" Rin asked. The stoic girl shook her head not looking up from her book and then continued reading. "Mizu?" Sakura's twin let out a bored "no" beside her. Mikami became very confused. Maybe she was seeing things. "See, Hatsuka, no one saw any weird flames. Anyway, listen to this. Now the Kendo club captain, Mochida-senpai is gonna fight Dame Tsuna, lunch break, in the gym! He wants to take revenge on the insult Kyoko received. Isn't that romantic? Mochida-senpai is so cool~" Rin's eyes became heart shaped as she wobbled in her seat.

Hatsuka ignored her classmate's antics and glanced at Tsunayoshi's desk, where the boy lay face down in shame with his uniform looking like it was stitched at the back. If she was him, Mikami thought, she'd run away.

Lessons went by and the moment of truth for Tsuna came. Half the school, probably everyone actually, since Mikami even spotted Hibari in a corner, was gathered in the gym. Mochida stood in the middle with his kendo gear and a cocky smirk on, ranting about his superiority over the dead last boy and how he'd definitely win.

"Stuck up jerk… trashing small fries to show off… how noble of the Kendo club captain…" Mikami said sarcastically to Rin who totally ignored her to ogle said noble Kendo club captain.

"Where's Sawada? He's late!" Mochida yelled to two poor souls who answered him with "Dame Tsuna probably ran away…" making the black haired senpai laugh with his ego expanded. "This means I win by default! Ahahaha!"

"Heh… he's actually smarter than he looks…" Mikami praised Tsunayoshi for bailing, though she couldn't shake off that annoying nagging feeling she had at the back of her mind.

"It's Tsuna!"

"Dame Tsuna came!"

"Whoa, he really came!"

"It would have been better if he ran…"

The feeling disappeared as Mikami turned to see the short brown haired boy at the entrance. After getting over her surprise, she found herself silently cheering the boy on, if only because he had the guts to actually come, knowing he'd most probably get his ass owned.

When he finally got back the courage to move, Tsunayoshi went up to Mochida who was still babbling more cocky words about his forthcoming victory. The price set by the senpai became Sasagawa Kyoko, earning murmurs from the crowd and another sarcastic remark from Mikami. Then the fight began with the baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, throwing a shikai, a kendo training sword to Tsuna. Unfortunately, Mochida disarmed him and the brown haired boy spent two good minutes running away, trying to dodge the senpai's attacks and screaming his head off which made the crowd laugh in hysterics.

Just when Tsuna tripped and fell over and Mochida was going to hit him, Kyoko yelled "Sawada-kun, do your best!" much to everyone's surprise and one particular senpai's displeasure. Mikami heard a faint gunshot and caught sight of a bright light piercing through Tsuna making him fall on his back. _'A-are those red drops actually blood?'_ A moment later the boy jumped up ripping his clothes apart in the process with an orange flame visible on his forehead.

"Reborn!" Tsuna bellowed. "I'll get a point with my dying will!"

"There it is! The flame!" Mikami pulled on Rin's sleeve, her eyes not leaving the suddenly changed boxers clad boy who jumped Mochida and started pulling on black hair. Everyone stared in shock for a moment, and then they burst out in laughter again. Afraid about his captain, the referee raised Sawada's flag signaling his victory. The crowd went wild, amazed by Tsuna. Who would've thought Dame Tsuna could pull this off? In the end, everyone began to have a newfound respect for the kid.

"Huh? Stop with that flame thing, Hatsuka… It's getting old. I didn't see anything. Anyway, how sweet was Yamamoto to help Dame Tsuna, don't you think~?" Rin babbled on as she and Mikami exited the gym with the crowd talking about how crazy in an amazing way Tsuna kicked ass.

On their way out, Mikami spotted a boy with unusually silver or rather just plain gray hair, a cigar in his mouth and an assortment of rings, wristbands, bracelets and other trinkets on his hands, wearing the school's uniform with a red T-shirt underneath and a chain on his pants. He was standing byhimself, mumbling under his nose with crossed arms, staring at something inside the gym with stunning gray-green eyes. Mikami wandered if he was new but she didn't put much thought into it and eventually forgot. A disturbing feeling still remained until the end of the day making her feel uneasy. Like there was something important that she was supposed to remember.

Mikami certainly didn't expect to see the same boy first thing in the morning the next day at school, standing in front of the class with all his accessories and a scowl.

"That's… from yesterday…" Hatsuka muttered under her nose in thought.

"I'll introduce the transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is Gokudera Hayato-kun." After the teacher's announcement, chatter spread throughout the class.

"Hey, hey, Hatsuka~! Isn't he hot or what~?" Heart eyed Rin turned to whisper giddily to Mikami.

Hatsukaichi swore she could hear similar statements from the other girls. She couldn't blame them though, yesterday, for a moment there, even she spaced out in his direction, mushy thoughts overcoming her about how if he was drawn like an anime character, he would be a combination of two of her types - "good looking troubled delinquent" and "young yet silver haired". She even thought he resembled a middle school version of a longer haired Dante. '_Too bad he looked just plain normal and grumpy. Real life boys are often just plain boring.' _Maybe the only one who wasn't affected and wasn't into 2D boys was Sakura in front of Mikami. The stoic girl didn't tear her gray gaze away from the book she was reading, even to just take a glance at the newcomer. She liked more mature men anyway… and so did Kurokawa Hana, another classmate of theirs, who scowled and grunted "What an ugly monkey…" as soon as Hayato came in.

Gokudera started walking between the rows and stopped by Tsuna's desk. Then, to everyone's surprise, he kicked the smaller boy's desk, toppling it over along with its inhabitant.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is… Gokudera-kun!" the teacher tried to get the transfer student's attention but to no avail. The silver head ignored him and made his way to a back seat.

"What was that all about…? Did they meet-" Mikami's monologue was cut short by Rin's fangirlish outburst.

"His scary-ness makes me numb~!"

"Rin, there's no such word. Use proper grammar." Sakura monotoned and flipped a page from the book she was reading.

"We're definitely making a fanclub!" Some other girl said from the back.

"Oh~! Let me in~!" Rin waved her hand.

Mikami tried her best to restrain herself from placing a palm to her forehead. '_The guy hasn't been here five minutes and he already has a fanclub… Looks like Yamamoto has a rival…'_ She looked back at the new guy to see him glaring daggers at Tsuna. _'And what the hell is his problem with Sawada? Did they have a brawl or something yesterday? Dame Tsuna sure is getting some attention lately…' _She moved her gaze to the whimpering in fear Tsuna who was trying his hardest to act like no one was sending him evil looks. "Hmm..."

"Hatsukaichi-san! Are you paying attention?"

"A-ack! Sorry, sensei!"

Lunch break, Mikami, Rin, Sakura and Mizuki got out their lunches and started talking about various topics.

"Ah! And there's the volleyball tournament this afternoon! It's gonna be so cool! Yamamoto is so good at sports~!" Rin talked giddily with over exaggerated hand motions. "And so hot~!"

"Yes we know, Kitamura…" Mikami sweat dropped. "It's the sixteenth time you said that this morning…"

"Also, Sawada-san shall be participating as a substitute. It may be particularly interesting." Sakura pointed out and put some rice into her mouth.

"He will? Wasn't he the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of Nakamura?" Mizuki lifted his bored gaze up from his bento, showing interest in something for once, with which he surprised Mikami greatly, making her drop her chopsticks from her mouth onto her lap. Rin and the twins were childhood friends but Mikami hadn't seen Mizuki express any kind of emotion other than boredom before.

"That is correct, brother. The three of them are sick. Stomach disorder."

"Haa?" Mikami picked up her chopsticks.

"What, Hatsuka?" Rin looked bewildered.

"There's no way all three of them could have gotten the same disease at the same time! It's a set up! Sawada must have done something! He poisoned them!" Three groans filled the room.

"Stop with the bull, Hatsuka…" Rin retorted. "In elementary we three got a cold at the same time."

"It's not the same! A cold is contagious. This is food poisoning, I tell you! Sawada is definitely doing something strange… First that orange flame, then that inhuman strength, then it turns out he and the transfer student from Italy know eachother and now he's poisoning people… There something fishy around here and it's got something to do with inhuman powers, reiatsu fire, flying babies, blood and Italy! And I'm gonna find out what right now!" Mikami quickly gobbled down the rest of her boxed lunch and stormed out of the room.

"Reiatsu fire? Flying babies?" Rin and the twins looked dully at eachother and sighed.

"Hatsuka should stop reading so much manga… It's wrecking her brain…"

In the corridors a fuming Mikami calmed down and realized she had no clue where Tsuna could be. She felt stupid, the thought of going back making her feel embarrassed of her outburst. After a while of walking to clear her head she heard someone yelling in the next hall "Reborn! Reborn! Where are you?"

'_Is that Sawada?' _Mikami poked her head from behind the corner. The small boy was looking around for someone. Hatsukaichi then smelt something in the air. _'Huh? Where's that coming from… Coffee?' _Tsuna kneeled and pressed his ear on the near fire hydrant just to get his head hit when the small door opened. _'...the heck? Is that a small room in there? And that little baby! He was with the weird green parachute yesterday morning! ...The baby's... drinking coffee?'_

"Ciaossu! I'm having my coffee break now." The infant spoke. _'It spoke! And it's wearing a suit! And a fedora hat! And is that a chameleon!'_

"Why are you in there?" Tsuna freaked out, too. Though it seemed that he knew the little boy.

"I have secret hiding places all over the school." _'A-a-all o-over?' _Mikami looked around with her mouth agape. She could just imagine the small tunnels running through the walls.

"When did you have time to do that?" _'Sawada has a good point. And he's a freaking baby! Screw time! How did he even build those hiding places?' _"O-oh, never mind that! Shoot me with the Dying Will bullet. I have the volleyball tournament next. I have to look good in front of Kyoko-chan!" _'Sh-shoot? B-bullet? So the gunshot and light from yesterday-'_

"I can shoot you but you will die." _'D-d-d-die?' _Mikami was frozen in her hiding spot with a horrified expression. Millions yet no questions spamming her head. She slid down the wall in a sitting position and couldn't move anymore. _'What did I get myself into?'_

"Yeah, I'll die. Wait! What?"

"If you don't have any regrets when you are hit by the Dying Will bullet, you won't revive." _'Dying… Will…? Revive…? Aren't you supposed to die from a bullet?'_ "Do you think that someone like you who's gotten so overconfident after all the flattery will have any regrets?" _'I wouldn't…'_

"Oh right. That means…" Tsuna went crazy and yelled "the Dying Will bullet is useless!" The small child took the green chameleon off the rim of his hat and it turned into a… _'Green gun?' _which was pointed at Tsuna's head. "Hiie!"

"Do you still want to give it a try? If you're lucky, you'll die without pain." _'Oh, no! That baby did not just smirk!'_

"N-no way!"

"Well then, good luck, hero!" And with that, the small room's fire hydrant door slammed shut. Tsuna stood on the floor in despair not sure what to do. Mikami was in a similar state around the corner, though far more shocked and a bit shaking. She didn't even notice when Tsuna got up and walked away.

'_Italy… Blood…__ Guns…__ Bullets… Death… Don't tell me…!'_

Eventually, Mikami recovered, though she was still greatly disturbed by the matter, and went in the gym for the volleyball match where Rin and the twins waited for her in the crowd. She was surprised to see a number of posters with words in support of Tsuna, as well as a huge one with "Go, go, Yamamoto~!" with a heart carried by Rin and a couple of other girls from the Yamamoto fanclub respectively.

"Yo~ Hatsuka~ Ready to scream your heart out? Yamamoto is so gonna win~!"

"A-ah, no thanks, Kitamura… I'll leave that to you. You fangirl enough for the both of us… What's with the fanclub and the weird poster? Is Yamamoto promoted to an Uchiha now?" Hatsuka asked dully as Sakura added:

"Rin-chan, volleyball is a team game and there is no such thing as a lone individual winning."

"Yamamoto's team will win. Same thing, whatever Sakura… He does most of the work anyway…" Rin shrugged ignoring her two sweatdropping childhood friends and Mikami's face palm which she failed to restrain this time.

"Ah, he came…" Mizuki announced to the small group and they turned to Tsuna at the entrance. Everyone immediately cheered the boy on, putting pressure on him which caused him to sweat nervously. Sawada went to his team, trying his best to ignore the giddy screams. Yamamoto and several of other boys from their class were also there, including…

"Oh…? Gokudera… What's the transfer student doing there…? Is he going to play…?" Mizuki monotoned making Mikami turn her attention to the silver headed boy. _'Why is he in the team when he just transferred here today? There's definitely some conspiracy here!'_

After a brief floor cleaning and the approval from the disciplinary committee chairman, the game between class 1-A and 1-C started with the referee's whistle and the roar of the crowd. Naturally, Tsuna sucked, missing the ball every time and Yamamoto had to do a last minute save for the team.

"Go Yamamoto~! Fight-oh!" Well, Rin was enjoying this… She was waving that huge poster with the heart, frantically trying to outvoice the other fanclub members.

There goes another ball towards Tsuna… it's coming… coming… Tsuna jumps… and…! "Woo~! Go Tsuna~!" Ah… he missed… The ball bounced off his head hard making him fall on his back. "Aaah…" The crowd groaned disappointed.

"What is he doing…? He should get up already… He's getting in Yamamoto's way!" Rin whined beside Mikami.

Afterwards Tsuna missed all the chances to hit the ball he could get, in contrast to the other team members who jumped around like pigeons without heads, trying to parry the ball from falling on their side of the field. Sawada even got a ball in the face when he served. It was hilarious but far too sad to laugh at. By the end of the first set their team was losing with 3 to 21 for class C.

"What is Dame Tsuna doing? He so much of a dweeb it makes the team suffer! Takeshi-kun might not win~!" Rin almost cried anime tears.

"When did you get so close to call him on a first name basis?"

"Mou~! Hatsuka~! I'm too frustrated to pay attention to that~!"

"Regardless, Sawada has to get a grip and try a bit harder for the sake of his teammates, if not for his own." Sakura returned to the main topic.

"Or they're gonna beat the snot out of him later…" Mizuki added grimly as they saw some of the volleyball members giving Tsuna evil looks.

"You've got that right…"

'_Would he have done better with that Dying Will bullet thingy? But the baby said he would die if he gets shot in that state. What am I thinking? I'm feeling compassion towards that dangerous person!' _Mikami shook her head of weird thoughts looking back to the game where the teams went back on the court for the second set._ 'Thinking about that little dude… Where did he hide yesterday…? The gunshot I heard came from somewhere above…'_ She scanned the upper level of the gym with narrowed dark brown eyes. _'There! W-what the fuck? He's… h-he's pointing a gun at Sawada!'_

Mikami freaked out and reached to tug at Sakura's sleeve. Before she did however the baby pulled back his gun from Tsuna and targeted Mikami, smirking widely. The girl stopped and froze, staring in shock and horror at the infant. The next thing Reborn did confused her greatly. The baby put a small finger to his mouth in a "you ain't seen nothing so keep quiet" sort of mafia way, like he trusted her to not tell a soul if she didn't want to get killed. Then he reloaded his gun with a pair of the weirdest blue bullets and shot them at Tsuna's legs, his gun turning back into a chameleon afterwards. Hatsuka wanted to scream. But she couldn't. Her throat seemed to suddenly dry up. Like she was so immensely terrified that she couldn't speak. That or her gaping mouth was letting too much air go in which made her saliva evaporate. Tsuna fell on the floor, faint drops of blood visible from where Hatsukaichi stood. Those red dots almost made her vision blur and she started shaking. The others seemed to just assume Tsuna tripped on his feet or something. Naïve, pure, oblivious people.

Amazingly, Sawada got up. And he was well! The game continued normally. Actually, it didn't! Tsuna was kicking ass. In a sense… He managed to counter the ball each time, though with the most embarrassing and fragile male body part of all. The crowd went "woo~!" and "ooh~ that hurt~" at the same time but everyone was rooting for Tsuna. Mikami was speechless. His jumps were so high, like his legs were made of springs or rubber. That little infant must have shot Tsuna with some kind of boost bullets, Mikami figured. She wanted to ask about it but she was too afraid to do so. After all, now that she had witnessed this, the little baby might hunt her down and kill her! Like a true hitman.

"That's it!" connecting the dots, Mikami exclaimed, making Sakura turn to her. _'Italy, guns, that suit… this definitely has something to do with the Italian mafia! I should make sure after school! A-ah~! But that hitman might kill me if I snoop around too much! M-maybe I should ask Sawada head on… Yeah, that'll work… after school it is then…'_

In the end class 1-A won, much to Rin and the fan club's delight…

After school Mikami hurried to say her goodbyes with Rin and the Morisaka twins and go find Tsuna who had disappeared off to somewhere. She was by the school's east side when a loud explosion and a barely noticeable tremor came from behind the school followed by a high pitched "Hiiee!"

"That squirrel like girlish yelp... Sawada?" Hatsukaichi felt it might be a grave mistake on her part but she still went to the school backyard and stopped to peek behind a corner. She seemed to do that a lot today… In her sight stood a whimpering Tsuna and a scowling Gokudera towering over him with a cigarette and a number of cylindrical objects with fuses that looked oddly similar to…

"Dy-dynamite? Are you fucking kidding me!" Mikami kept her voice to a whisper as she freaked out silently.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body. In other words, he's a human bomb." Reborn said from a safe distance observing the two. _'A h-human b-bomb? Wait! The hitman is there too!' _The infant turned towards Mikami's hiding spot and touched the rim of his fedora as a form of greeting which made her jump a little and hide her face more. _'H-he noticed me!'_

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato." Gokudera said with dynamite sticks between his fingers. That was perhaps the first time Mikami heard him speak since he appeared, weird guy… "Brace yourself." And then the dynamite's fuses went off, lit by his cigarette, and went flying towards a horrified Tsuna. Maybe Mikami wasn't the only one in shock here…_ 'Why is he attacking Sawada?' _Fortunately, Tsuna's legs acted fast and he dashed for safety. Wherever that was… dynamite was flying everywhere and Sawada had a hard time as he barely managed to avoid the explosions.

"Someone save meee!" _'Sorry, Sawada, I value my life... Then... why am I still here?'_ Mikami banged her head softly and silently against the wall._ 'Maybe I should leave while no one has taken me as a hostage yet..__. Or, gulp, killed me…'_

"Yo!" Just then, Yamamoto went past her, waved at her with a grin and made his way towards Tsuna. Mikami had no time to react, gaping at the oblivious guy.

"I-idiot! Don't go there! It's dangerous!"

"This is the end." Gokudera said grimly getting another batch of dynamites ready and lit between his fingers.

"Hey~ Tsuna!" Takeshi called out grinning.

"Y-yamamoto?" The boy gaped at him.

"What are you doing over there?" Yamamoto asked, though the same could go for him.

"Yamamoto, get outta there you numbskull!" Hatsuka moved on instinct, appearing from behind the corner and running towards Takeshi and Tsuna, content on getting the innocent away from harm. Namely Takeshi.

"Y-you… Hatsukaichi-san?" Tsuna's eyes widened even more. How many people were going to get themselves in danger?

"The end of Juudaime." Gokudera threw the bombs toward Tsuna and the others. "Disappear!" Mikami, once again, had no time to react, to scream, to do something, anything! She and Yamamoto just stood there stupefied with a hitched breath. She couldn't believe this was happening. After just a moment they would become smoke and dust!

"Hyaah! I have to extinguish them!" Tsuna jumped onto the ground and grabbed a couple of fuses just to burn his fingers. "T-this doesn't work." He yelled in despair and pain.

"The little hitman! Where is he?" Mikami's light bulb went on and she looked around nervously for help. Surely, Reborn would help Tsuna with a weird bullet again, wouldn't he?

"What game is this?" Yamamoto was holding up a dynamite stick in his hand and looking at it like it wouldn't blow up any second. "It looks like fun! Let me in too!"

"No, not that!" Tsuna was gonna cry. It couldn't go any worse than this.

"Yamamoto, put it down! It's gonna blow up! It's dynamite, stupid!" Mikami shrieked with hands pulling on her hair.

"Fight with your dying will!" A small voice said from not far away. Immediately, a gunshot sounded and yet again, like at the fight with Mochida, Mikami saw a light flash by and Tsuna tumble to the ground with a bloody hole on his forehead. Now normally, anyone would be dead, but in this case, Tsuna rose to his feet, ripping his clothes in the process, leaving on only starry blue boxers. He had that strange orange flame on his forehead again.

"Reborn! Extinguishing fires with my dying will!" Sawada yelled and then took the dynamite from Yamamoto putting it out along with every single lit gunpowder tube at their feet. "Extinguish, extinguish, extinguish!" That made the Hurricane bomb as mad as ever.

"Twice the bombs!" Just as Mikami was about to sigh in relief that they were safe, Gokudera threw twice the amount of sticks as before. Amazingly, Tsuna managed to extinguish the bombs in mid air.

_'Is it me or is he using Hiraishin no jutsu…?' _Mikami blinked in disbelief. It was like Sawada was teleporting in mid air putting out fuses. No! He seemed to be in multiple places in the same time! _'Fast…'_

"Triple the bombs." Now you could barely see Hayato's fingers from all that dynamite. Not to mention the factory number of cancer sticks in his mouth and the thick smoke… "Oh crap..." Unfortunately the smoke clouded his vision and he let a tube slide out from between his fingers and thus the whole bunch toppled by his feet, putting him in range of his own attack. "The end of… me." Still, Tsuna was on an "extinguishing" high and didn't plan to stop soon. He moved on to the dynamite about Gokudera's feet, much to the bomber's surprise, and absentmindedly saved him from oblivion. After the final fuse was out and the dynamite sticks rendered harmless, Tsuna's forehead flame also blew out and he went back to his former self.

"Ah, thank goodness."

Suddenly, Gokudera went on all fours and completely changed his attitude. Was he bowing? "I did not realize it!"

"Eh?" Both Tsuna and Mikami's mouths gaped.

"You are the one fit to become the boss."

'_B-b-b-bo-boss? Sawada?' _Mikami's eyes widened as she looked back and forth from Tsuna to Hayato. _'Is that why he attacked him? They were competing for the head place? This is bigger than I imagined!'_

"Juudaime, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!" Admiration was evident on the bomber's face.

"Ha?" Tsuna was staring with almost the same surprised expression as Mikami's.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate. That is the family's rule." Reborn stepped into the scene now that there was no danger.

"Rule?"

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the tenth." Gokudera straightened up and his expression softened. Mikami, if only for a moment, saw something in him she couldn't understand which made her heart flutter for just that second. "I just wanted to see if the tenth really had the strength to become a suitable boss."

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna didn't seem to be mad at him.

"But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected!" Now that look of admiration from before turned into full out puppy to master hero worship. It looked ridiculous coming from the guy who had a permanent scowl. Talk about bi-polar. Mikami giggled inwardly to the side, a grin spreading on her face, a nice change from the horrified and worried look she couldn't get rid of all this time.

"You even risked your life to save me even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato I will give you my life!"

'_What? Really? This dangerous aggressive guy values such things? Maybe I've been wrong about him…' _Hatsuka thought smiling.

"Wait! That's troubling!" Tsuna said worriedly and waved his hands in defense. "Can't we just be regular classmates?"

"I can't let you do that." The grim look and scowl came back again, rendering Tsuna unable to talk back from fright.

_'Nope, he's the same brute I thought he was…'_ Mikami immediately bit back her thoughts.

"Good job, Tsuna." Reborn said next to the blue boxers with stars clad boy.

"Eh..?"

"It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You passed for today." Reborn took out a small note book to write something down as Tsuna smiled at the praise from his tutor. "And you didn't need the Dying Will bullet."

"Ahahahaha! Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy!" Yamamoto threw an arm around Sawada's neck making a certain gray headed subordinate irritated and Mikami sweatdrop with an awkward smile. "Let me into the group, too."

"Eh?"

"You're the boss right?" Yamamoto asked as Mikami stiffened.

_'Oh, right! These people…! I should get out of here…! And Yamamoto… He doesn't know anything!'_

"Yamamoto, are you sure you want tha-"

"Hey you!" Gokudera cut Mikami short and stood up seething through his teeth angrily at Takeshi. "Don't get so friendly with Juudaime!"

"That's not the issue here…" _'Who the heck even listens to what I have to say?'_

"Huh, what's up with him?" "That underwear guy is such a loser!" "Ahahahaha!" She turned to some gangster looking seniors calling out to someone in their group.

"Oblivious idiots… You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Hatsuka sighed. Yep, no one listened to her…

"T-the third year delinquents…!" Tsuna said in a high pitched voice.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful." Gokudera could probably make a pitbull run for his life in fright with the grave look he was giving them.

"E-e-eh…?" Tsuna and Mikami stuttered as they and Yamamoto could only stare as Gokudera took out a batch of dynamite and took slow grim steps towards the delinquents' doom.

"I'll totally annihilate them." It was funny how casually he said that… no one dared to laugh though.

"Wait! Y-you don't need to!" Tsuna stammered out but to no avail.

The only fortunate thing that happened in that ruckus was that Mikami abandoned Yamamoto's case and managed to escape unnoticed by anyone with the exception of Reborn, of course. He gave her a smirk and the same fedora greeting as if he knew what she was thinking. Strange, why he let her go, even when she planned to try and tell Rin and the twins everything. It was weird, dangerous and… plain insane! Oh, who was she kidding...? Insane didn't even cover it. Mikami had a feeling that her halcyon otaku life was over. Well…

"Farewell, halcyon days…"

Omake:

Takeshi: Hey, Tsuna, where did that girl go?

Tsuna: Girl...? *thinking* *realizing* Hiiee! Hatsukaichi-san! She saw everything!

Hayato: There was a girl here? Don't worry, Juudaime! *smile* I'll take care of her, whoever she was. *takes out dynamite*

Tsuna: N-no! Don't do that! Anyway, Reborn, did you see where she went? She's probably scared and she might tell someone! Rumors are gonna spread and I won't be able to go to school and get to see Kyouko-chan! My life will be over!

Reborn: Don't worry, Tsuna. I'm sure there's nothing to be alarmed about.

Tsuna: How can you say that? Wait… don't tell me… Do you plan on doing something to her? You're not gonna harm her, are you?

Reborn: *smirk* Who knows…

Tsuna: Reborn!

Takeshi: Ahaha! You're funny, kid!

Tsuna: Ya-yamamoto… *sweatdrop* It's not funny... He's most probably not joking...

Takeshi: So... who was that girl?

Tsuna: Yamamoto... she's in our class, remember? *sweatdrop*

Takeshi: Really? Another transfer student?

Tsuna and Hayato: *stare*

Hayato: You can't be that much of a dumbfuck...

* * *

Hope you liked it~ Review please, any comments are appreciated. =]

Also, it's a one-sided OCGoku love story… Comment if you think it should progress into more cuz I'm thinking of agonizing my little Mikami by taking it as slow as possible :D Arigato~


	2. Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend

Omg, the first chapter was soo long… xD I think I overdid it… Anyway, here's the second one. It's a bit shorter for easier read. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: If I owned Reborn, Mikami would be in the series. Reborn needs an otaku character, like, now! xD Meaning, I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn and its respective characters which belong to Akira Amano.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend**

"Hatsukaichi Mikami. For short, Hatsuka. Namimori Middle, class 1-A. Her test scores for all subjects average out to 51,6. She can go up to fifth level on a vaulting horse. She has trouble spinning on a horizontal bar. An average lazy otaku with a friendly nature and recently keen senses. Interests include anime, manga, cosplay, dramas, music and the like. Lives in a family of four with two working class parents and an older brother studying politics in Tokyo University. Hmm… She was the first one to notice… Interesting…" Sitting on the rooftop of one of the school buildings Reborn looked up from his laptop screen, where he had gathered a detailed profile for the girl, and let his vision slide down to class 1-A on the baseball field.

Tsuna was the last one standing between the two baseball teams that had no intention of choosing him as their player. He was finally brought into Yamamoto Takeshi's team so the strongest and weakest players would even out the team's collective strenght. Mikami stood watching with the rest, her female classmates, in the bleachers, while in the front a couple of Yamamoto fan club members, a.k.a. fangirls expressed their adoration loudly. Rin included…

"Takeshi~! So hot~!" They shrieked after his first magnificently overdid homerun for the game.

"…So, I'm telling you, Morisaka-san, maybe, just maybe, they're in the mafia. Italian mafia, I mean." Mikami was talking quietly to Sakura so no one could hear her. They both had their blue PE pants and white T-shirts, even though the girls weren't playing today. "Put the pieces together. Sawada's inhuman strength, those faint gunshots, the transfer student from Italy, who seems to know him and called him boss! And there was this little suit and fedora wearing kid that had a chameleon that could change into a gun and when he shot Sawada with that weird bullet, that orange flame appeared and Sawada became superman! And that little hitman can speak Italian, sort of, and he called Gokudera by a mafia alias, Hurricane Bomb Hayato! And there was blood and explosions and-"

"Hatsuka… Take breaths between monologues. The human body is in need of oxygen to operate." Sakura interrupted Mikami's rant, feeling that it would become more and more messed up and incoherent. "Let's assume that what you're saying and what you saw was true."

Hatsukaichi nodded slowly.

"Dame Tsuna is the tenth generation boss of an Italian mafioso family."

Another nod.

"Yesterday, Gokudera Hayato, known as Hurricane Bomb in the mafia world who respectively uses explosives as weapons, became Sawada's subordinate and right hand man candidate."

Nod.

"There is this little kid dressed as a mafioso and using a chameleon gun follows Sawada, claims that he's his tutor and the bullets he shoots him with give Sawada inhuman strength and or other feats."

Nod nod.

"And this same hitman infant seems to be the cause of all of this."

"Yeah, that's right!"

"And you witnessed all those mafia related events and you're still alive."

"Yes…"

"Hatsukaichi, I have no other way to say this other than... If all is true... You're totally screwed. You should prepare to die by the end of the day if not earlier. That little hitman probably went easy on you and left you alive so you could bid farewell to your sweet calm life, family and friends."

"Uu~ You had to say it that way~!" Anime tears went down Mikami's face as she hung her head in despair. "You've been a great friend, Morisaka-san, I love you~" She attempt hugged Sakura who kept her friend away at arm's length.

"Sorry. I do not welcome any sort of physical contact. It was nice knowing you though, Hatsukaichi-san, you were also a good classmate." The stoic girl stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to forget you and what you told me for my own good."

"What? Wait! Noo~!" wailing in sadness, Mikami extended her hand towards the girl.

"Hatsuka, I'm kidding. I still don't believe your story. I'm just going to the restroom." The black head said in a monotone.

"Oh… Okay then. I still can't figure out when you're joking…" Mikami sweat dropped after regaining her composure.

"It would only be the case if your ridiculous baby hitman story was real." Sakura added leaving Mikami fall back in despair yet again.

"I'm doomed~!"

From above on the roof a certain hitman infant smirked knowingly behind his binoculars.

"So she has already realized this much. Interesting. She might be useful. We shall see how the situation with her develops…" Reborn turned his attention to another brunette. A tall male, the baseball star who just scored his second homerun making the crowd of fangirls go wild. "Yamamoto… His athleticism and popularity are needed in the family."

In the end of the game, Tsuna's team lost, earning the boy some scowls and death glares from his teammates. '_Shows how much he sucks when the team loses even with Yamamoto Takeshi as batter.'_ Mikami sighed. She couldn't think of anything positive at the moment and she was taking it out on Sawada in her mind. How predictable.

Everyone left and she followed, briefly stopping to wander why Yamamoto had stayed behind to help Tsuna clean up. It was the boy's personal punishment, after all. Strange guy, Mikami always thought he was a douche and a jerk in a nice guy disguise but lately he proved her wrong. He was a happy go lucky guy that was too naïve or just too plain stupid for his own good. Not to mention his obsession with playing games, baseball in particular. Mikami shook those thoughts away and rejoined Sakura and a flamboyantly waving Rin to go in and change from the PE clothes.

Mikami met Takeshi in her fifth year in Namimori Elementary when a friend of hers had crush trouble. It was June and Mikami was barely able to wait for summer break in the immense heat. It didn't help her cool off to listen to her best friend and classmate's nagging.

"Micchan, please! I can't do it without you!" A blond twelve year old wailed while almost watering her blue-green orbs.

"Sayuri, I don't get why you can't go alone. Rather, you should. Aren't confessions supposed to be an intimate experience?" Mikami pointed out smiling.

"But… but… I can't~ I'll get too nervous and run away!" Sayuri cried again.

"Well, if you like the boy that much, then why'd you want to run away?"

"W-what if he rejects me? I-I need you there to catch my fall…" Now Sayuri let the tear fountain loose. And Mikami was a loyal sucker of a friend so she couldn't resist the damn tear fountain…

"Okay, okay, Yu-chan, calm down… I'm coming with you…"

And so they went to the back of the school where junior baseball practice was held. Or more accurately, to the most talented third year baseball player in school, Yamamoto Takeshi. Spotting his grinning face from afar Sayuri almost retreated but Mikami was there to stop her. After a couple of drawbacks the girls got to be alone with the sweaty from practice twelve year old Takeshi.

"Ya-yamamoto-kun, I… I've always been watching you from a-afar, admiring your smile and y-your baseball talent…" Sayuri started but paused and became beat red trying to form the most important part of her confession.

"Ahaha! Thanks, that's nice of you." The boy obliviously stated making Mikami arch an eyebrow from behind Sayuri.

"Ya-yamamoto-k-un, I-I… I li… umm…" Sayuri tried to continue, her hot face and Yamamoto's confused expression not helping her a bit.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear that… Could you please speak louder? Ahaha…" He smiled and Sayuri almost fainted from the pressure. Mikami patted her friend's back for support and shot a glare at the still normal height boy. She put a finger to her mouth signaling him to shut up and listen.

"I uh… how should I say this… You are… to me…" Sayuri struggled with her words a bit more. "I-I like… Ya-yamamoto-kun, I, I like you…" she finally managed to say and bowed her head in embarrassment.

Yamamoto jumped a little in surprise, finally realizing what the girl was trying to say. Mikami patted Sayuri's back again as to say "Good job!"

"Oh, you do…? Eheh… I'm sorry but… I don't think like you the same way, I'm sorry!" Yamamoto smiled awkwardly trying his best to be nice. "But we can be friends! It'll be fun!" Sayuri tensed and a moment later tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Yu-chan…" Mikami muttered supporting her friend's shoulders. "You!" Her head snapped at Yamamoto, glaring daggers at him. Yamamoto froze wide eyed and his smile faded. "You think you're so great! The school's baseball star... the talented... Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Well, I, um-"

""We can be friends"?! "It'll be fun"?! You're so full of yourself! How can you be so insensitive! She can't possibly act normal and be friends with the boy she's liked since first grade! How rude! You smile all the time and act nice but that's just a façade! You're just an insensitive rude jerk!"

Yamamoto opened his mouth but Mikami shot him a cold glare making him swallow his words. Sayuri whimpered in Mikami's embrace as even more tears started falling down.

"Come on, Yu-chan. Let's leave the baseball ass and go back. He doesn't deserve you." And with another glare towards Takeshi, Mikami took Sayuri away.

Yamamoto just stood there in shock pondering on what he did wrong.

Ah, young love and its downfall… Don't worry about Sayuri. As she started middle school, she found someone who accepted her feelings. Anyway, young Mikami and Takeshi's encounter wasn't under such fortunate circumstances, creating a wrong impression about both. Mikami's opinion was angrily expressed while Takeshi didn't even have an opportunity to explain himself. So he remembered Mikami as the little angry loud mouthed aggressive girl that cared for her friend. And soon he eventually forgot all about her… He didn't even notice they ended up in the same class in middle school. How absent minded of him. Well, typical for Yamamoto.

Back to the present. Next day, Mikami was glad to be alive, well and able to read this week's newest Shounen Jump at home in peace. Rin was giddy. Mizuki was bored. Sakura was stoic. And Mikami hadn't seen anything weird and or mafia related for a couple of good two days. Excluding Gokudera's daily threats to random people and Tsuna worshiping which was quite odd, considering the other boy's height and status in school as a good for nothing Dame Tsuna. Still, the halcyon days were here and Mikami felt calm and overall great. Well, that is, when she ignored the stupid nagging feeling at the back of her mind… That stupid feeling always meant bad. She hoped inwardly that she just forgot a textbook home or something useless like that.

Rin was ranting something about a hot drama actor after homeroom was over as Mikami and the twins listened with nothing better to do. Just as Mikami grinned widely and stretched in her seat some boy burst the classroom door open and yelled for everyone to hear:

"Hey, everyone! Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

Mikami froze. The stupid strange feeling was gone. _'So that was it… But how did I- Wait! Yamamoto?'_

"Yamamoto from our class?" One boy asked. "Him? That's impossible." Another chuckled. "There are good and bad pranks you know…" A girl from the Yamamoto fan club glared at the newcomer.

"I swear, if you're lying, I'm gonna break your neck." Rin added with a murderous look.

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday he went too far and broke his arm." The guy explained worriedly. Everyone in the class liked Yamamoto. He was cheerful, happy and the best baseball player, what's not to like? He was the last guy anyone would hate or be suspicious of.

"Anyway, go to the roof!" "Okay!" A stampede of students followed, all heading to the roof, Mikami, Rin and the twins included.

_'Why would he suicide? I don't get it…'_

"Yamamoto, hey, it's not funny!" "Yeah, you're taking it too far!" Yamamoto was standing on the other side of the safety railing with a bandaged arm as some people tried to reason with him.

"Heh, sorry but that's not true." He looked woeful and damn serious. Mikami figured there was no way he was bluffing. Even if he was doing this for popularity, the things he said didn't fit the assumption. "After the baseball god threw me away I have nothing left."

"No way…" "He's serious?" "That fence is rusty and might fall apart any time, too!"

Suddenly, someone bumped into Mikami and she had to let him through.

"Sawada?" Indeed, Tsuna stood in front of the crowd nervous as hell.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto turned a bit to look at the fidgeting boy. "If you came to stop me, it's no use."

"Huh?"

"You should be able to understand my feelings."

'_What is Yamamoto talking about…? Did something happen between them yesterday…? Don't tell me! Sawada and that little hitman are the cause of this! They hurt Yamamoto!' _Mikami pondered.

"For someone who's called Dame Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feelings of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

'_Geez, Yamamoto, are you telling Sawada he should kill himself, too…?' _Mikami sweatdropped. That mental joke lightened her mood if not just a little. She realized she and everyone in the crowd were stiff and with a hitched breath listened intently to Tsuna and Takeshi's conversation.

"Huh? I… um… No… You and I are different, so…" Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and he became serious.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama."

'_Is he trashing Sawada…? Showing his true colors, eh? I knew Yamamoto was a jerk!'_

"So you're a fine student now as opposed to me."

"Wha! N-no, that's wrong! It's because I'm no good!" Tsuna protested. "Unlike you, I've never put effort into one single thing… I arrogantly told you "Effort is the only way" but I've really done nothing …what I said yesterday was a lie…" He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry! Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die because you can't play anymore… Unlike you, I've never had those intense thoughts. In fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying… thinking "if I'm going to die, then I should have done it with my dying will", thinking "it's a waste to die from something like this"…"

'_Wow… Sawada has some major issues there…' _Mikami mused. Probably everyone in the crowd started feeling sorry for Tsunayoshi.

"So I can't understand your feelings… sorry…" Tsuna once again hung his head, turned and ran. "Later!"

"Wait, Tsuna." Well, Yamamoto stopped him by his shirt collar. Which was really stupid because Tsuna fell. And he fell towards Yamamoto, breaking the rusty railing in the process. The two of them fell from the roof!

"AH!" The crowd exclaimed and hurried to the edge of the roof for a better view. They were horrified.

Unfortunately, as shocked and as worried as Mikami was, she was pushed aside and couldn't see a thing. Tsunayoshi and Takeshi's screams were heard and the students yelled with them, the fangirls already crying in despair. Mikami felt a tug in her chest but she also felt that it was gonna work out. She felt like Yamamoto and Sawada weren't flying to certain death.

'_What's wrong with me? Oh, right! The little hitman! He can help somehow, right?' _She looked around frantically._'But where is he? What was his name again? What did Sawada call him in that hallway by the fire hydrant?'_

A gunshot sound later and her question was answered.

"Reborn! Save Yamamoto with my dying will!"

"Sawada!" Mikami yelled as hard as she could. She hoped, she believed, she wanted him and Yamamoto to live. She wanted Takeshi to be an idiot, to be a jerk, to play baseball. She wanted Tsunayoshi, to be no good, to freak out and to do weird mafia things. He was the boss, wasn't he? He should have the power to save both of them. Hatsukaichi wanted him to be the boss. Speaking about bosses and mafia, where was that damn self proclaimed right hand man? Isn't he supposed to save his boss or something? He's been gone since yesterday, the teacher saying he went back to Italy for a while. Why was she thinking about him at this time anyway?

Another gunshot interrupted Hatsuka's stray thoughts and the crowd of students started yelling.

"No way." "They… they're safe!" "That's not possible…"

'_Safe? Good…' _Mikami felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders as she smiled and sighed in relief.

"Maybe it was a joke of Yamamoto's? Like using wires or something…" "Yeah." The students commented.

"What the hell! I was seriously worried, too." Rin came near Mikami and started fuming.

"Kitamura, I don't think it was a joke…" Mikami eyed her seriously.

"What, you gonna say that baby shot Dame Tsuna and he got superhuman strenght again." Rin grinned at Mikami's angry expression.

"I'm serious! Didn't you hear those gunshots just now?"

"Gunshots? Hatsuka… You're not talking about that again, are you?" Sakura and her twin brother also joined.

"C'mon let's go back in. The joke's over." Mizuki started walking and his sister and Rin followed.

"You coming, Hatsuka?" Rin asked curious. Mikami shook her head and looked at the broken fence.

"Yeah, in a minute… You guys go without me." She yelled over. The three shrugged and made their way to the door leaving Mikami alone on the roof.

Hatsukaichi went to the broken fence and crouched, lightly touching the rusty metal with her hand.

"It looks real enough…" She stood up and looked over the fence careful not to fall. Down on the ground were Tsuna, in his boxers, and Takeshi laughing about something. "He's laughing… Maybe it really was a joke…"

Mikami sighed disappointed. Why was she disappointed? She was the one who wanted those halcyon days back. She should be happy and relaxed to know there was no weird stuff, no danger, nothing mafia related. Even that bomber and his explosions were all the way in Italy. Though he'd come back in a couple of days…

Yet she wanted, deep down, that this was real, that those gunshots she heard were real. That the mafia was real... Why? She didn't know. Maybe she thought they were too boring. Those halcyon days… It was too boring to watch anime and read manga all day. Mikami wasn't that physically capable but she did want some excitement in her life. And she really thought she felt something familiar that time behind school with Yamamoto, Gokudera, the hitman infant and Sawada. Something that made her excited, happy and warm at the same time. But whatever it was, now it seemed so far away.

What if the mafia thing was a joke? Some sort of game that those guys played? A prank…? Strangely, Mikami didn't want it to be. It seemed like one but it felt so real to her. Oh, who was she kidding? Either if it was a game, or the real thing, they wouldn't let her in. They were all boys and she was a girl. ...How sexist of her… She, Sakura and Rin were girls but they were friends with Mizuki, right? But he's Sakura's twin so it's natural… Are girls allowed in the mafia? ...She was over thinking everything. It didn't matter... because it wasn't real anyway…

Mikami's chest tightened again and she became sad. _'Well, it was fun while it lasted…' _Her gaze drifted from the laughing forms of Yamamoto and Sawada to the windows below. Smooth, clear, dazzling, one broken with two bullet holes, reflecting the sun's light and the blue sk-

'_Waitwaitwaitwait! Back up a little! Rewind! Holes? HOLES? LIKE, ROUND BULLET HOLES?'_

Hatsuka immediately gaped, averted her gaze, took a few steps back and fell on her butt, shaking a little with cold sweat pouring from her face.

'_I-I didn't see that… I swear I didn't see that! If I did, they're gonna hunt me down and kill me! I've seen too much!'_

Yet as shocked and scared as she was, Mikami couldn't help but feel a bit happy inside. Deep, deep inside…

Omake:

Mikami: *still hyperventilating on the roof floor* Didn't see it, didn't see it, didn't see i-

Mystery person: You! herbivore! There were students crowding here. My sleep was disturbed. You're the only one still here. *readies tonfas* I will bite you to death!

Mikami: *panics* I DIDN"T SEE ANY BULLET HOLES ON THE WINDOW! *ducks on her knees with hands over her head*

Hibari: Hn... Weak... *draws back tonfas* This pray is boring... *yawns* *walks away*

Mikami: *ignores and continues to be traumatized*

* * *

A/N:

I just realized that I'm leaving Kyouya out too much. I should mention him more. Even throw a Hibari fancervice somewhere. When I first started reading Reborn I was shocked to find out that Hibari was often the most popular among the readers in character polls. But it was less of a shock to find out that the most popular pairing in this site is 8059 along with various Tuna orgies. xDD Still, again, the most of the OC stories feature the snub nosed tonfa sadist.

Yeah, the chapter title is from the song "Ignorance" by Paramore. Awesome band! The title obviously represents how Mikami's torn apart between living a safe life in ignorance and an exciting one with lots of danger. Ignorance, the best friend that brings safety. But does it bring happiness? *shifty eyes* xD

I think I should clarify this: The story is a one sided OCGoku meaning the OC likes Gokudera but he doesn't give a shit. xD For now, that is... I'm trying it out. I really like Dera as a character, he needs someone to love him and I would like the OC to be with him but I'm not sure if it would go well. I'm pretty sure that if there was a person like Mikami in the Reboverse, Hayato would hate her. xD That's why I settled with a one sided crush, Hatsuka liking Gokudera. So... I'm asking you, the readers, if you like Mikami and would want Gokudera to like her back. =]

Thank you for reading and please review~! =3


	3. Ponytails, Cops and a Potential Ally

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its respective characters belong to Amano Akira, not me. Not that I don't want it… *evil grin* Nah, I'm not that evil… I'd totally fuck up the story and you'll probably hate me even more than Levi. xD

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ponytails, Cops and a Potential Ally**

On this sunny afternoon there was something interesting and unheard of happening at the Namimori Police Bureau. In office room 26 around a desk stacked with papers and various documents, four officers had beyond bewildered expressions on their faces as a dark brown headed middle school girl was staring intently at them with determination.

"A baby hitman?" said the buff man in the middle.

"A power-up bullet?" deadpanned the balding one in the left.

"A middle school mafia boss?" The one on the right raised an eyebrow over his glasses.

"Here, in good ol' Namimori?" The last man crossed his hands over his plum belly with an unbelieving smirk.

"Phahaha!" The policemen all exploded in laughter as they wailed about, much to the girl's annoyance.

"Officers… neither of you believe my story… do you…?" She sighed with a hand on her hip turning her head downwards in defeat.

"Of course! How can we?" said the glasses man while wiping a tear off his eye as he stopped laughing.

"Look, little girl - Mikami-chan was it? - It sounds interesting, but the joke's over. Go take your nonsense elsewhere!" The buff man in the middle became serious as he waved his hand in a "shoo, shoo" way.

"Yeah, no matter how you look at it, all you said was utter bull." The plum policeman chuckled. "Either you're lying to us to prank your "mafia boss" friend or he pulled a fast one on ya."

"Oh, c'mon! Can't you hear all those explosions coming from Nami-chuu? It's that Italian exchange student, Gokudera Hayato!" Mikami blew up on the men. "And how can you miss a kid in a suit with a friggin chameleon on his fedora hat?"

The men exchanged glances with eachother as the glasses guy spun his finger beside his head in a "she's nuts" way.

"And that dangerous baby is even drawing innocent people into Sawada's "family"! Miura-san's from a totally different school and Yamamoto's my classmate! I can't allow them to get hurt!"

"Kid, calm down, you're exaggerating." The plum man stood up and patted Mikami's shoulder. "We're kinda starting to think you're out of your mind. Too much work at school? Love problems? My daughter sometimes starts getting delusional when she's depressed…" He shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong with your classmates, Mikami-chan. Go home and take a couple of days' rest from school." The buff officer half-commanded. "We've got our hands full with tons of work as well as real Yakuza, you know. We don't have time to deal with a little girl's demented hallucinations."

"E-excuse me?" Mikami's eye twitched as she swatted away the plum man's heavy hand from her shoulder. "**I. Am. Not. Demented!** I'm talking about the_ real_ Italian mafia here, not Yakuza! The effing Yakuza are _nothing_ even in comparison to a future mafia boss kid and a little baby hitman, let alone the _actual_ Italian mafia!"_ Wait… Why does it sound like I'm bragging?_ "Don't fuck with me! You're the goddamn police! Do something else than wolfing down doughnuts and pretending to work on imaginary Yakuza cases!"

The four men stared at her fuming form for a while and then sighed with palms on their faces. Great... the demented little girl went bonkers.

"Okay, kid, fun time's over. Go home before we send you to the nut house." The bald officer said, already fed up with the girl's attitude.

"Huh?" Mikami blinked with a hanging mouth as the bald man grabbed her by the forearm, dragged - I mean - _escorted_ her out of the Police Bureau - "Waah~!" - and pushed her down the front stairs, - "Oof!"- causing her to fall on her butt. "Hey! That wasn't fuckin' nice! You're supposed to be of freaking service to the public!" She waved a fist at his direction.

"Then next time don't "freaking" bother us with crap like that!" The balding policeman slammed the front door and stormed back in.

"Asshole baldie! I'll remember this, damn Uchiha police force bastard! Acting all high and mighty..." Mikami stood up and yelled taking a few minutes to glare at the poor front door, while muttering offenses and waving a balled fist in front of her. When she calmed down, she dusted her jeans, red t-shirt and green sleeveless hoodie of the ground dirt. "Dammit! Reborn was right… No one would believe me… The police were my last idea… Now what should I do~?" As she wailed with a downcast face and slowly dragged her feet to her house, she thought back to the past events of the last few days...

Gokudera came back from Italy the day after Yamamoto's suicide attempt. The same afternoon in the Manga club Hatsukaichi could hear a huge ruckus coming from behind the school. Judging from the view she had from a window seat in the clubroom, the explosions and gunshots had been Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the kid hitman's doing. On the side, a smirking Reborn was shooting away and a strangely happy looking Hayato provided the "fireworks". Strangely, a small afro kid in a cow suit showed up with a huge weapon and started shooting missiles towards an energetic Takeshi and a freaking out Tsuna running about. Presumably, from the cow kid's obnoxious outburst, he was named Lambo and he was a Bovino family hitman.

'_I didn't see that! I. Did. Not. See. That!'_ Mikami frantically waved around the ink brush over the almost done manuscript for the newest Inuyasha doujinshi she was making in Arts Club. She couldn't stop shivering. _'Another weirdo came~!' _She banged her head on the desk covering her forehead in black panel lines, a smudged naked Kagome and inks stains, causing the club members to stare at her, having second thoughts about her mental state.

The next day at school Hatsukaichi noticed the second new addition to Tsuna's dangerously fast growing family, a pretty onee-san named Bianchi. Mikami thought of her as a very beautiful and cool looking person until she found out Bianchi's knack for poison cooking from what she overheard from Reborn, Sawada and Gokudera's conversation in the nurse's office on her way to home economics class. Some grim childhood did Gokudera have. His older sister was definitely another fearful person to avoid.

During class she felt sorry for the dude and all he suffered, besides, she did overhear on his private conversation about his private matters, so she decided to give him the onigiri she made in home ed. Even though he had a fanclub to care for him, he was, after all, absent from class, bedridden in the nurse's office because of his trauma, and few knew of that. Hayato was half asleep, half moaning in anguish, so she just left the food on the sidetable, making sure not to stir him up. Hatsuka took one last close look at his weakened pale form before taking her leave. He was actually quite an interesting guy, the more she learned about him, ignoring the fact that he was a reckless brute with a short fuse, an anger managing problem and resembled a pseudo terrorist with all that dynamite hidden who-knows-where on him. Thinking twice about the facts at hand, Mikami shook away all conserns for the boy and walked out before he woke up, so he wouldn't notice her and get on her case.

And lastly, this morning Mikami met the first person who seemed to share part of her troubles. Alongside Hatsuka, Miura Haru had become the second (somewhat) normal person to notice these strange happenings around Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As usual, Mikami was walking on her way to school by the riverside. Well, this time she did have to avoid Gokudera, who seemed to be going in the same direction, by trying to walk as farther behind him as possible. They were in the same class, there was no helping it that she'd have to deal with his dangerous presence at times. Another trouble was the immense pre-summer heat that was annoying her sweat glands. She tied her hair up in a ponytail before she left home but it didn't help much.

"Ching… ching…"

'_Great, now my ears are ringing. Damn heat. I knew I had to get this stupid long hair cut. But I don't have the guts to do it_… _don't boys like long haired girls…?'_ Mikami glanced at the silver headed boy's smoking form. Gokudera seemed to look around from the ringing noise and stare at the nearby bridge over the river as his cigarette fell from his mouth so he could call out:

"Juudaime!"

Mikami whipped her head towards the "Clank!" noise coming from the same bridge. The noise wasn't her ears ringing from the heat. It was a strangely dressed person in a pink track suit, samurai armor and a pink bike helmet, seemingly attacking Sawada with a hockey stick.

"What in the Kira forsaken wo-!" Mikami started wide eyed but noticed Hayato throw aside his schoolbag and run towards the scene. "On second thought, I should probably ignore this for my own safety…" she muttered with a deadpan look and observed on the side as Tsuna and the weird person yelled at eachother.

"I'll never be a mafia boss!"

"Then, you're toying with Reborn-chan after all!"

"It's not like that…!"

'_A feminine voice… The attacker's a girl? And she's found about Reborn and the mafia just like me? But why the hell would she attack Sawada?'_ Mikami contemplated as Gokudera stood between the armored girl and Tsuna with a newly lit cigarette and probably half his dynamite arsenal out. _'Oh, no, he wouldn't!'_ Hatsuka went wide eyed as her ponytail stood on ends.

"Kaboom!" A second later the armored girl was sent flying back from the force of the explosion that nearly hit her and fell into the river.

"That lunatic, he nearly killed her!" Mikami screamed with hands on her head, although she was almost sure that it was Gokudera's main intention to do just that. In a confused burst of courage and stupidity, she ran towards the bridge to see if the girl was okay.

"Save - cough - save me!" Hatsuka saw the girl splashing water about in a futile attempt to swim with the heavy armor.

"T-try to hold on!" Mikami panicked. She couldn't dive in to save the girl from this high, even if she wanted to.

"This isn't good!" Tsuna was in a similar worried state beside her. She assumed he couldn't swim, his no good nature depriving him of this talent. Could Hayato swim? Mikami turned with helpless eyes to Gokudera's calm figure. _'The heck is he doing standing there with Sawada glued to the ground? Surely, he can do something, can't he? It's his fault in the first place that the girl's drowning. He should help her!'_

"Hey, Gokudera, don't just stand there! Do something! You're the cause of this mess!" In a thrust of anger and pursuit of justice Hatsukaichi barked at the smoker, even though she knew she was threatening her own life. But she wouldn't let go so easily of a potential ally like Haru, who also seemed to know of the mafia. "You've gotta save her."

"Me?! No freaking way! Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't fucking order me around!" Gokudera barked back chewing on his cigar in anger. That girl had no right to scold him when he saved Juudaime's life.

"Reborn!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed.

"Little hitman?" One moment, Mikami saw Reborn pointing an all too familiar gun at Tsuna, and the other, Sawada was already flying down towards the water.

"I'll save Haru as if I were to die!" yelled Tsuna, ripping his clothes apart as an orange flame danced on his forehead. Then Reborn shot another couple bullets, making Sawada's legs spin at the heels in an odd matter, helping him swim the river like a motorboat. "Hold on to me!" He bellowed again when he reached Haru and held her in his arms like a bride.

Moments later Haru was safe and sound by the river bank where Sasagawa Kyoko and her friend Kurokawa Hana ended up coming to see what the commotion was about when they saw the ruckus on their way to school. Everyone, with Tsuna in doted boxers, were gathered around Haru as Gokudera was scolding her on the side and Mikami, draining him out, was bombarding the girl with questions while wiping Haru's head with a towel.

"I'll save Haru as if I were to die! Hold on to me!" Haru suddenly jumped imitating Hyper Tsuna and startling everyone. "I thought such cheesy lines could only be seen on TV." She swooned blushing. "Swim to the other bank!"

Mikami watched in mild amusement as Haru confessed to Tsuna, still in dotted boxers, who panicked that Kyoko was watching. _'Haha, a love triangle. Moe Sawada is so embarrassed. How cute. On the other hand, Haru's a bit weird… Didn't she try to hurt him just moments ago in that ridiculous fail of a samurai cosplay?'_ She joined Gokudera in his dull expression at Haru's attempts to get Tsuna to hug her. _'There goes my potential ally…'_

"Haha! She's a funny one!" Yamamoto laughed next to Mikami.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" She smiled with a sweatdrop.

...

'_Wait… Am I missing something?'_

_.__.__._

And then she jumped nearly getting a heart attack and pointed accusingly at the tall boy while panting from the shock. "OH MY KIRA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? ARE YOU A FRIGGIN NINJA!"

"Ahaha, what are you talking about! I was here the whole time!" Takeshi didn't seem to mind her not noticing him and waved it off easily with a cheeky grin.

"The whole time?" Dumb look mode: on.

"Yeah, my pal Gokudera and I live near eachother so we often walk together to school. Isn't it convenient!" He tried to pat his friend's shoulder but the grumpy smoker slapped the taller boy's hand off and corrected:

"We're not pals, baseball freak, and how many times do I have to fucking tell you to stop following me the heck around!"

"C'mon, how can you say that? Of course we're friends, Gokudera!"

"Not! Don't you fucking get Japanese? Want me to write it to you in a letter? Get the hell lost!"

And so the two started a one-sided quarrel. Not that Hatsukaichi paid any attention to them. Her mind was busy panicking in confusion on how she could not notice Yamamoto walking beside Gokudera when she had been staring at the gray head the whole time.

...

*blush* _'Okay, that didn't sound quite right… Maybe the heat did something to my head. I was just so preoccupied to keep my distance from dynamite boy over here that I missed to notice the less dangerous person beside him. Although Yamamoto's tall and pretty hard to miss… and I' pretty sure he's not that safe to be around either… Agh! Whatever! The heat got to me! I was still sleepy!'_

"Hey, you, the girl with the ugly pained look."

"What?!" Hatsuka snapped and then widened her eyes at the small hitman sitting on the bridge stairs that called her in such a rude manner.

...

_'Oh crap, I completely forgot! I got involved in a dangerous situation again! Me and my stupid jumping in on the spur of the moment…'_

"I didn't have a chance to talk matters with you, Hatsukaichi-san." Reborn tilted his fedora as Mikami gulped, frozen on the spot.

'_Great, he knows my whole last name. He's done research on me, no doubt. I was lucky he didn't sack me last time. This time for sure, I'm dead meat. That's what I get for being a nosy otaku. I knew I should've transferred schools as soon as possible.'_

"I-I'm sorry! I got involved again! I'll be sure not to get in your way ever again! And I won't tell anyone, I swear! Please don't kill me!" She knelt pleading Reborn as Yamamoto laughed ("Haha! She's playing the game, too? How fun!") and Gokudera snickered evilly on the side. _'He's probably enjoying this, stupid delinquent sadist!'_

"So I was right, Mikami-chan, you have found out everything." The baby smirked as amusement flickered behind seemingly childish eyes. "Now don't worry, we have no intention of killing you as of yet. You don't pose much of a threat to us."

"Y-you're n-not gonna kill me?" Mikami carefully raised her head and stared unbelievingly at him sensing a silent "yet" at the end of his last sentence. "You don't think I might tell my friends or call the cops or anything?"

"Even if you provided someone with what information you have it is neither believable nor sufficient enough to bring harm to us in any way." He simply explained, taking the chameleon of his hat and petting it with his small hand.

"So you won't kill me no matter what I do?" She still didn't believe him.

"Now, don't misunderstand, we might deal with you if you intend to harm us but the mafia doesn't kill every person that they see as a greeting, I assure you."

"Yeah, right…" Mikami sweatdropped when she heard Gokudera mutter that silently under his nose with a snort while he lit a cigarette.

'_Is the infant lying to get me on his side?' _Her thoughts weren't far from the truth. Hatsuka stood up and crossed her hands with a serious face preparing to say something stupid that she might regret doing later.

"Mr. Hitman -"

"- Reborn -"

"- Right. I'm grateful that you're letting me live but I can't stand aside and watch innocent people like Yamamoto and Miura-san get hurt because of you." She narrowed her eyes and gulped when Reborn let out a fake "Oh? Is that so?" "If you don't stop involving people in whatever dangerous things you're doing, I'm telling the police!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of doing so. I'm here because I was requested from the current Vongola boss, the ninth, to train Tsuna to become an admirable mafia boss, to supervise and recruit members for Tsuna, the Vongola tenth's family. It's impossible for innocent people not to get involved. Rather, if they were indeed innocent they would learn to keep a distance from us after the first time and wouldn't get hurt." The corner of Reborn's lips shifted again as Gokudera snorted.

Mikami was taken aback. He surely meant her by that. Was she really as innocent as she thought? Maybe it was her fault for butting in. _'What am I thinking? He's just getting into my head, that sly little hitman, he's probably trained for that.'_

"Then I will tell the cops! I'll do anything I can to get you to stop putting people's lives in danger! I won't give up on my words, dattebayo!" Hatsukaichi put her hands on her hips and a determined face on.

"We'll see if you succeed." Reborn mused.

"Dattebayo? What the heck is that fucking dialect suposed to be, ponytail woman?" Hayato stared dully at her making her ditch the determined look and blush at her otaku outburst (and at the silly nickname he gave her).

"I-I'm Hatsukaichi Mikami, we're in the same class, moron, don't fucking call me that!"

"EEH?! Who're you calling moron, _moron!_ How the fuck was I supposed to recognize you with your hair up?" He yelled back crossing his arms.

"Are you fucking stupid? How can you not remember people's faces! It's damn hot so I decided to tie my hair! Don't you feel the humidity, girly locks?" She snapped.

"Hey, 'sup with everyone and my friggin hair? Damn you!" Gokudera neared his boiling point as he got out his gunpowder sticks from nowhere at which Mikami immediately took back everything she said and curled into a ball on the ground with hands over her head in attempt to protect herself.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything, I swear!"

"Now, now, don't fight! We're all friends here, right! Let's all have fun!"

"Shut up, baseballtard! How many times do I have to tell you that we're not..."

Back up on the bridge a certain black haired guy with a Nami-chuu uniform and a familiar red armband observed the commotion below with an ever present glare.

"Such an eyesore… that crowd…"

Omake:

Mikami: So you said you're Miura Haru from Midori-chuu. It's bad that you got involved but I'm kinda glad there's finally another normal person as me who knows. How did you find out?

Haru: Haru's pleased to meet you, too~! But... find out what?

Mikami: *sweatdrop* Uh… you know… about the mafia thing…

Haru: Hahi! Yes! Tsuna-san will become the best mafia boss! And then Haru will be Juudaime's pretty mafia wife~! Donna Sawada~!

Mikami: Hahi? *more sweatdropping* U-uhm… you didn't answer me…

Haru: …and the wedding's gonna be on a big boat and Tsuna and Haru are gonna eat…

Mikami: *dumb look* What's with the third person talk…? And here I thought I found a sane person...

* * *

**AN:** Turns out I'm not gonna be able to post a new chapter every week. So just add the story to alerts and you'll probably get a new chapter every month or so. ^^; Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! Thanks to you I had the urge to write and did this chapter, even though I had some computer problems and couldn't upload it for some time. Special thanks to kimikissu07 who nagged me to publish this to the very end (and kept wanting spoilers) xD Review please~ Thank you~


End file.
